fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocational Metamorphosis of the Supreme Czar
Weapon Magic: Job Class Change (ウィアポン メージク ジョブ クラス チャンジ, Wiapon Meejiku: Jobu Kurasu Chanji) is a Caster Magic only by Keith Maverick in order to freely change at his will the abilities/skills/equipment belonging to each and every one "Class" and its special usage of weaponries. It is the transformation that Keith partakes upon several classes like Saber, Archer, Berserker, Rider, Lancer, Assassin, Caster and many more in the list of jobs. Description Unlike Weapon Magic, it is revolve around in the creation of armouries through the manipulation of any types of weapons. Effectively, this is transcendentally taking over the primary weapons from the classification of Etherea or Naturae Dominae into the intended form of equipment being variety of clothes and else shield-like weapons. Therefore, it still retains the fundamental trait for the caster to create simple weapons out of thin air such as chains, and daggers etc. While so, they have to either be used manually or controlled remotely via a magic such as Telekinesis. Weapon Magic: Prestige Class by itself is classified as a Subspecies Magic, an advancement of Weapon Magic. It is a type of Caster Magic that continually operates between casting your raw magical energy and channeling the eternano from the world's atmosphere onto the specified weapon in a defensive stance. While so, Weapon Magic: Prestige Class utilizes the raw magical power and the spirits of mother nature's energy from Etherea or Naturae Dominae as a medium. The user can then create various equipment be it either any kinds of clothes, armours, shields, etc out of this Magic to be actually used for mainly on offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purposes. The shields and armours can hence be modified back for more powerful weapons, attaining a newer profound potential power left undetermined by the user themselves until they decide to use it. Basically, you're simply turning the original form of a weapon against itself into the guises of a weaponized shield as the initial stage. While so, upon its transformation as a shield or armour, it will magically attached itself into the user's material body assembling the armaments remotely altogether created by the user himself in its final stage. Along the way, those shields and armours are given in all shapes malleable for use of magic/status affects and all-purpose only depending on the weapon you mold it from and what kind is it. This will put the shields and armours on par to each rivaling that in the level of the Holder-type Magic. Nevertheless, this also calls for a reversal change in its feat between the melee and ranged weapons themselves leaning towards the shields and armours. In exchange, switching around the performance-wise for it as being the vise versa to one's Magic to another power. Thus in turn awakened additional bonus stats that is primarily defensive in manner for the creation of elemental status effects. It effects the shields and armours to have tremendous durability and endurance rather than let alone focusing on the Magic itself underway. Keith used this Magic to materializes weaponries out of thin air, coordinating them all at a specific target for shooting in the style of projectile in motion like the rest of his other Magic. Let alone shields and armaments, but simple weapons by itself, Keith empowered them under the form of trajectory where it is on the basis for becoming ranged weapons. On the other hand, it is a type of Magic which systematically materializes the job types of weapons based on the said classes, embodying Keith to be like one such as: warrior, archer, healer, sorcerer, thief and many more beyond the list can namely even think of. These classes are then branched off to all the other classes, ascending towards their own job advancement and skill/ability tree. Furthermore, they were formerly magical-made weapons prior to becoming shields and armouries while as being self-made materials for constructing an armour. As a result, Keith's body will be fully equipped and cope with any of the classes he choose to transform, unlocking him new skills and abilities based off of that class alone. While transforming into the types of classes from his choices available to him, it will effectively boost Keith's stats: strength, dexterity, luck, intellect, wisdom, etc physically and spiritually to a new height of level. Depending on which class the user transform into, this greatly grants Keith the specialty in usage of the specified weapon behind his job name. In other words, the equipped weaponries and equipment are available conceptually upon the forgery of the required equipment required for that class . Keith himself is "part" of a magic circuit system that give special abilities depending on the Class/Category/Job that he freely chooses upon transformation. In order to match the class's capability, this means changing the user's way of natural or magical abilities and most importantly, Second Origin aka it's second container. Therefore, while in the form of certain classes you're in, it's safe to identified that the user's body in the armour has also coated with his owner's magical aura while it's abilities is pass down by Etherea or Naturae Dominae as they're no longer accessible in their original form. In other words, the shields and armours are now armaments there to be worn in order to help encompasses the user's material body for envelopment, embodying it to become a proper class for its own spiritual rights and mind in oneness with Keith alone. By those rights, I mean after taking over any chosen weapons as the parts to his transformation for the specified class you're needed to trying to shaped the self-made materials to be armaments. These includes shields and armours by itself alone, attributing to the core nature of both said Magic for either melee or ranged weapons if you're also taking it into consideration. When he uses this Magic, Keith can change job classes at will upon any situations in or outside battle if he wishes to. Keith would simply chant the phrase "Job Change, (class name)" and then rephrase it repeatedly, causing the weapons/skills/abilities to be continually swapped up in order when switching to different classes during every transformation Keith tends to change remarkably quick. Depending on the system used, Keith can, when possible, create a new original class or a new version of an existing class that has the capabilities of the old one with certain improvements. Favorably, Keith unlocked new sets of classes in different origin that is closely tied to countless treasuries, places, people, quests, etc he happens to eventually discovered and obtained upon them throughout during his journey while traveling across the globe. More so, Keith unlocked new sets of abilities that are part of every and each class with its own unique skill tree naturally given to him. Notably, Keith can gain not only the targets' current abilities, but also their potential evolutions being the "ability/skill tree", coping it altogether alongside his own skill set and Magic Ability for unearthly enhancement. In order to accomplish such remarkable feat, Keith undergoes intense training with personal experience handed down to him, facing empowered circumstances such as the case of life or death which he manages to survive unscathed. Keith is the only user who is able to gain and built new classes each day, unlocking the hidden possibilities of reality to the existence of Magic. This grants brand new discoveries from the world to Edolas and beyond to oneself, ones people and to ones world such as Earth Land. One of those discoveries is Keith being able to create and wield now are spiritual weapons capable of destroying, controlling and reviving the souls of any diseased supernatural beings without a physical form in this world. The beings are then transferred into separate job classes carrying on their embodiment -like nature classified in different categories and specifications used only under Keith; primarily, the weapons that they've once wielded before death during their lifetime and this includes their traits, abilities, and skills becoming part wholly of one's own job class. In other words, it allows Keith to draw forth their previous incarnations or lives, using them in the guise of any and all weapons or armors made to be available for that job class while unlocking more upon its job advancement. Keith would simply chant the phrase "Job Change, (class name)" and then rephrase it repeatedly, causing the weapons/skills/abilities to be continually swapped up in order when switching to different classes during every transformation Keith tends to change remarkably quick. Keith's Spells The Obscuring Berserker in Horror Darkness (ホラー闇で曖昧にバーサーカー, Horā Yami de Aimai ni Bāsākā): This class resembles a shadow-like, dark knight in silhouette covered by black mist-like fog in the form of illusion. Due to the fabric of the armour's appearance keep changing in a random manner, this actually make him out to look like a mere hallucination. Upon equipping the Berserker class, the user transfers in all the power of Etherea and Naturae Dominae into his second container being Second Origin rather than let alone the user's memories or historical experiences. However, this temporarily renders the two said Magic in a dormant state and cannot be use in this form as an exchange for altering all-around Keith's own tremendous defense to overwhelming offensive purposes, leaving his defenses really vulnerable and his strength being unearthly inhuman level. Even though it's in dormant state doesn't mean the magical power and its abilities is gone completely, they've simply became a passive ability to the armour and second in the spirits of mother nature to the Berserker class. When Keith is in this class, he is virtually weightless and easily move about leaving ghastly after-images of himself within the Earth’s gravity despite the armour’s appearance looking heavy, but it actually isn’t. In addition, it binds his eyesight blind as being impaired within the armour where Keith makes out everything he can discerns under only in the ocular vision of the spirits of mother nature now. With his gauntlets being magically permeated inside his hands, Keith can grab hold of any objects that is a weapon by itself such as the piece of scrap irons, lacrimas, and other sort of materials or minerals in his vicinity, gaining freely the recognition to wield its power to a higher extent beyond the original wielder's capability, but his own class being able to control it. This is the same for other mages' magical tools like the Holder-type Magic that will manually go to him if Keith happens to be the one who manages to grab hold for one of them. Furthermore, Keith touching the objects would turn them as his own weapons against their original wielders. It will led the objects to being cloaked under the property of Weapon Magic: Prestige Class and Holder-type weapons with raw magical energy imbedded into his own rights for offensive-range control purposes. In other words, Keith has lethally strengthened and modified the equipped weapons to his liking in terms of feat-wise. The whole objects' appearance will be tainted in black color as it is covered with the mark of dark lines, invading in the manner of vein-like spiderweb pattern. How it work is by equally distributing his own raw magical energy to that of the spirits of mother nature, infusing it with nature’s energy. While as the earth’s natural energy augmented how much Keith’s raw magical energy he naturally puts in, the more output of eternano from the atmosphere absorbed. As a result, the berserk-like form inexplicably obscuring his own overall magical aura and power vise versa. Lastly, it correlates with the environment around him being completely invisible to the naked eye, resonating the human mind, soul, and body for a new person of different, ambient stature. Its quality-wise in terms of durability will however stay the same as it was once before while being under the form of Berserker class. The power of the objects rivaled that of the magical tools belonging from the Holder-type Magic classification repeatedly though never actually consider a weapon by itself without transforming to this class, but a common day-to-day object of many materials and minerals currently found in the world. Optionally, Keith can just manually unequipped the weapons at any moment of short notice in time as they will begin to return to their original state. Trivia * Weapon Magic: Prestige Class simply means the user is taking over the creation of his weapons of Etherea or Naturae Dominae by becoming the weapon itself under the shell of an armour-like form. * In order to use this fundamental Magic, it requires the user to having both mastered Etherea and Naturae Dominae altogether. * Perchan help me on the name for this Magic, but he have also gave me a new idea in mind while I will continue to work on it. * The name of the seven classes are based on type/moon's work of the Fate series. * This could also be based off of some MMORPGS for how their class system would technically work. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Armors